Rest In Peace
by one two buckle my shoe
Summary: The team meet up four years after they split up when a tragedy occurs. Well, almost all of the team...
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since the diagnostics team at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital had broken up. Dr. Chase had been the first to leave, he had gone home to Australia, Dr. Cameron had soon moved to Chicago while Dr. Foreman had moved to L.A. Dr. House had stayed ever vigilant torturing Dr. Cuddy at PPTH.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"Honey, do you know where my briefcase is?"

Dr. Allison Cameron-Healy, though she still went by Dr. Cameron, rolled her eyes in the humour of her husband's forgetfulness. With a small laugh, she pointed towards the bed and said, "Rode, it's under the bed."

Rode Healy grinned at his wife of one and a half years. "Thanks, babe."

Though Rode wasn't a doctor, he was actually in advertising, Cameron was very proud of him. She had met him shortly after she had moved to Chicago and they had hit it off right away.

When she heard the phone ring a second later, she quickly picked it up and said: "Hello?"

"Cameron?"

She frowned, this voice sounded both familiar and strange at the same time. "Yes," she said warily.

"Cameron this is House."

Cameron was shocked to say the least. House hadn't contacted her at all, other then the Christmas card that she got every year in July because he thinks that that is funny, since she left. She wondered instantly why he was calling.

"House, what's going on? Why are you calling me? You never call me."

"Whoa, slow down, don't overheat yourself." House said stoically.

"House."

"Listen, I'm sorry for calling you at home," House finally sighed.

Cameron frowned; she couldn't imagine why House would ever say sorry for anything, the man doesn't know how to admit wrongdoings.

"Chase is dead, Cameron."

Cameron paled drastically and her hand flew to her mouth. "What, how….but he is only thirty one years old!"

"I think you mean he _was_ only thirty one years old." House replied and Cameron couldn't believe how insensitive he sounded. "Cameron, I want you to come to his funeral. It's at Saint Margaret's Catholic Church in Melbourne on Wednesday. Can you come?"

"Of course I'm coming, House," Cameron said, still trying to comprehend that Chase was dead while mentally copying down the church name in her head. "Will you tell me what happened to him?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, before the funeral." House said.

"You are already in Australia?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I flew out yesterday. Chase's best friend Stephanie called me to tell me what happened.

"I'll call your cell on Tuesday when I get there, is it still the same as it used to be?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, 496-2086, got it?"

"Yeah," Cameron replied, copying the number down on an old envelope. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah,"

Cameron sighed as she hung up the phone, tears slipping down her cheeks as she collapsed in shock on the bed.

Rode looked at her sadly, "What happened?" he asked. He had heard a lot about House and Chase and Foreman and her life at PPTH.

"Chase died," Cameron whispered.

Rode's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Ally," he said sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"He was so young, only thirty one. He's younger then I am for crying out loud." Cameron sniffed.

"I know, honey, its okay."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

"Dr. Foreman telephone line one, Dr. Foreman line one, thank you,"

Dr. Eric Foreman turned away from his patient, not even thinking about politely excusing himself before he walked away to the reception desk and picked up the phone, pressing line one and saying, "This is Dr. Foreman."

"You are so conceited."

Foreman frowned, who would say that to…he grinned and rolled his eyes. "Hello, House,"

"Even after four years your head is still too big for the rest of your body. Gain some weight in your middle to balance it out." House replied.

"What are you doing calling, you never call. The most I ever hear from you is when I get my Christmas card in July." Foreman asked, leaning against the desk.

"I want to invite you on a little vacation," House said.

"A vacation?" Foreman said in disbelief, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know, you, me, Cameron, a nice church, sounds like fun, don't it?" House said.

"Church? Cameron?" Foreman didn't think that even through his three years working with House that he had ever been as confused as he was right now. "What, not Chase? I'd think that he would be the one wanting to go to church."

"Well it was Chase that invited us," House said.

"So he will be there, too?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, you'll recognize him right away; he'll be the one in the expensive coffin."

Foreman was completely taken aback. "C-coffin?" he asked, praying silently that he had heard wrong. Sure, he and Chase hadn't exactly been really close but they had been mild friends and he certainly didn't want to think that the young blonde had died.

"Yeah," House's voice got softer and suddenly Foreman knew that House was no longer joking. Chase was dead. "Don't make me say the words." House said delicately.

"Chase is dead," Foreman said, less of a question and more him trying to get the words through his brain.

"His funeral is at Saint Margaret's Catholic Church in Melbourne on Wednesday. Will I see you there?" House asked.

Foreman shook out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'll be there." He said. "House, how did he die?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," House said, "I'll see you on Tuesday." House hung up and Foreman was standing there dumbfounded for a moment before he put down the phone.

"Are you alright, Dr. Foreman?" the nurse, Hanna, asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I will be fine." He whispered as he made his way to his office down the hall. He didn't even bother turning on the light as he walked in. He just went and sat at his desk and turned his desk lamp on, reaching into his top drawer and pulling out a framed picture of the diagnostics team. Chase stood-hair in his eyes-and for the first time, Foreman actually really _looked_ at him. Chase's eyes looked haunted to him and he wonders why he never noticed it before. Unlike the others in the picture, Chase's smile seemed forced and Foreman remembered back and quickly realized that all of Chase's smiles had always seemed forced.

He sighed.

"Rest in peace, Robert," He whispered.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Hey, I hope that you like this story so far. This is a chapter story and I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. Next chapter up soon. Thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years, seven months and nine days ago:

Dr. Robert Chase sadly walked back into the conference room and gave a small and happy sigh when he noticed that no one else was there. He had been called fifteen minutes ago to the ICU when a patient had crashed. Chase didn't even know the man's name until after he had called the time of death. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sat down heavily at his desk. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the second drawer, pulling out a black notebook.

House, Cameron and Foreman were always trying to see what was in his notebook; House had even tried picking the lock to the drawer. None of them knew what was in it, though. They never would either, he wouldn't let them. He opened the book to the last page with writing on it and wrote:

James Henry Stanford-36-March 29, 2006

In this book Chase recorded the name of every person that he couldn't save. It started with Amelie Chase eleven years ago. She was the first person that he couldn't save, but the book was a reminder to himself that he was an awful person; that he couldn't save people because he didn't have enough of God's love. He didn't believe enough, he didn't give God all that he could and now God was punishing him. He didn't deserve to not have the book in reminder of his unworthiness. He didn't deserve to have no pain, and he felt it every day. The ache in his heart was only getting worse and he knew that his book was only adding fuel to the fire, but it was something that he had to do: he had to remind himself of why that ache is there, because he is not good enough.

He closed the book again and slid it back into his drawer. He leaned back in his chair; everything was getting too much, now. House was getting more and more verbally abusive and sometimes it made Chase feel suffocated like it had when he was living with his alcoholic mother.

He didn't even have a chance to think about the words that he spoke when House entered the room before he said them. He wasn't sure who was more shocked: him or House.

"You quit?" House asked.

Chase's mouth was dry. _No, _part of him said, _you need to save him! House is addicted to those pills, you need to save him! Don't let him become another name in your book_, while another part of him was saying, _He isn't your responsibility. If you stay here you will be the one who will need saving!_

"Yeah, I do," Chase said, quietly, looking anywhere but House.

"I'm not sure what to say to that, Robert." House replied, coming and sitting next to him. "It's not too late, yet, to save yourself."

Chase was shocked that House had read his mind. He must not have kept the mask up good enough, dammit!

"It's not too late to save yourself, either," was all Chase could come up with. He could feel House's eyes burning into the side of his head and was suddenly very thankful for his long bangs. "I'm packing up my things and I am leaving tonight."

"Are you sure that that is what you really want?" House asked.

"Don't patronize me, House, I don't need it."

House sighed. "Alright," he said, "Are you going back to Australia?"

"Yeah, as soon as I can," Chase replied. He knew that he could, and should, leave it here, but somehow he found himself unable to. "I can't do this anymore."

"No one is asking you to do something that you don't want to do," House answered calmly.

"People are _always_ making me do things that I don't want to do. I had to clean up after my mum all the time, I had to lie for her, I had to pretend at parties that my parents were the greatest, I had to quit Seminary school, I had to become a doctor, I have to lie to patients, all of these things are things that I don't want to do and that I had to, or have to."

House was silent as he pondered the young duckling's words. It was true and he knew it, but at this point he was trying hard to think of something to make Chase stay.

"I don't want you to leave," House finally said. There, he got it out in the open that he liked Chase and wanted him to stay. This was a fairly drastic step for him to take but he was fairly certain that it would work.

"I'm sorry, House," Chase whispered. "But I can't stay."

Four years, two months and twenty one days ago:

"No, you're not thinking outside the box!" House yelled.

House, Cameron and Foreman were in the conference room trying to diagnose a patient who had a fever and back pains, and was having seizures. After Chase had left not too long ago, House had never hired a third duckling, telling Cuddy that he didn't need one when really everyone knew that it was because House was holding out hope that Chase would come back.

"House, we have told you what we think it is and all we need is to go run that test and bada-bing bada-boom, we have a diagnosis," Foreman said angrily.

"I am telling you that your pitiful diagnosis is wrong, I don't need the tests to prove that it's wrong, I know that it is." House said, "Get it through your head, THAT IS WRONG! You need to learn how to look at things that aren't as obvious, you need to learn how to pick diagnoses that are obscure."

"You mean we need to be Chase," Cameron said and the room went completely silent. At House's silence, Cameron stood up, "We aren't Chase and I know that you had this crazy fondness of him that we will never, as it seems, even get close to but Chase is gone. He quit, House, he didn't want to be here anymore. You should be thankful for us, we never ratted you out to Vogler and we are still here."

"Oh, cut the crap, Cameron," House said, narrowing his eyes, "You are living in a plastic bubble where you think that everything can be fixed, you think that death doesn't exist and that no matter what, something can be done. Well, it's not true. Chase was realistic and he was able to think about things less obvious. Chase is a great doctor even though he never wanted to be, and the fact that you are angry at him for doing absolutely nothing is appalling."

"Appalling?" Cameron shook her head, trying to process House's words. "You know he respected you so much, he thought the world of you like some sort of daddy replacement, but he left, you are no longer someone that he cares about making happy, about doing things that you want him to do."

"You think that Chase left because he was sick of me?" House asked, "That isn't why he left."

"Well, tell us why he left as you never have before!" Cameron yelled.

"That is none of your business." House said, coldly.

"I can't believe you," Cameron shook her head, "You don't care about me or Foreman, you probably didn't even care all that much about Chase. You don't care about anyone but you."

"So leave," House looked straight into her eyes.

She looked shocked for a moment before she clenched her jaw, releasing it as she said, "Fine, I quit."

House stood up and started towards his office, yelling out the correct diagnosis before he slammed the door.

Three years, ten months, and seventeen days ago:

"Dr. Foreman, what do you think that it is?"

Foreman tried hard not to roll his eyes at House's newest doctor. House had freaked when a nurse had referred to her as his duckling, saying that he only had one duckling left and that Dr. Anna Stanton would have to earn her status as a duckling. Over the last year, House had seemed to be falling apart, first with Chase leaving, and then Cameron having that fit and quitting.

Foreman had to admit that as much as he liked Cameron, he thought that she had been completely out of line when she was talking to House. She didn't seem to understand that House was hurting because of Chase leaving, instead of showing her worthiness like he was sure was her intention, she instead showed her selfishness and it wasn't a good side to her.

He was dreading today, however. His mother was recently diagnosed with cancer and he was moving back to LA to help take care of her. He knew that House would probably be a little upset even if he tried to hide it.

"Stanton, it's just the flu," He told her, handing her the clinic patients file, "Now I'm sure you know what to tell them, so I'm leaving."

"Yes, Dr. Foreman!" He heard Stanton call after him as he went to the elevator and pushed the up button. When the doors opened he was surprised to see House standing there.

"Are you getting on or what?" House asked, and Foreman shook himself out of his reverie and stepped into the elevator.

"House…"

"You are quitting," House interrupted, and Foreman looked at him, shocked.

"How did you know?" Foreman asked.

"I found several of our medical books opened to pages on stomach cancer, and Wilson told me that you asked him about it and what the odds were. He told me that it was about your mother. I put two and two together." House replied.

Foreman looked down. He hated doing this to House, "I'm really sorry," he said.

"It's okay, you need to take care of your mother, I understand." House said.

"Thanks," Foreman replied as the doors to the elevator opened and House stepped out.

"Don't be a stranger, now," House said, as the doors closed.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

So there is chapter two, I hope that you guys liked it. I found it a little difficult to write in Cameron and Foreman's perspectives as I usually only write on Chase, but this was challenging and I hope that it was okay. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Present:

_Cameron's p.o.v: _

Have you ever noticed that sometimes you don't even realize how much someone means to you until you lose them? That is what I'm feeling right now. I feel like its five years ago and the four of us have just diagnosed a patient and abruptly Chase is dead. Suddenly, I miss him even though we haven't spoken since he left. All of a sudden, I feel a little empty.

This is normal, I suppose, I felt a similar sensation when my husband died. Chase and I, we had been intimate, we had shared friendship and for one night more. Chase had tried to talk to me about it numerous times, telling me that it meant a lot to him and that he really felt something for me. He had told me that he hadn't ever felt this way, and even though the feeling scared him, that he couldn't forget about it. And then I had told him that it was one night, I was high and only wanted that one time. I knew that I had hurt him, but what else could I have said? After that, things had never been the same; it was almost as if it pained him to look at me. Suddenly, I feel as though I should have been nicer about it. I wish that I could go back.

So here I am looking out the window of the plane and feeling consumed in guilt when my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and, lo and behold, it's House.

I cried as I told him why I was upset, you know, I figured that with Chase's death and all he might be a little compassionate. I was wrong.

House started to ream me about thinking about myself when Chase was dead; he called me selfish five times before saying that he was so angry at me that he couldn't even remember why he had called in the first place and hanging up.

So, this is perfect.

Now, I am crying and wondering if I really am being selfish. I didn't think I was, but maybe House was right, either that or he was wrong and just really upset and taking it out on me. Yes, I like that one, let's stick with that.

That man is infuriating, though, isn't he? I mean, he calls me and just throws the words 'Chase is dead' out there like it's no big deal, asks me to fly thousands of miles for the funeral but won't even tell me how Chase died!

For the past few days I have been going over illnesses and possible death scenarios in my head trying to find out which one I thought might be around what had happened to him. At the top of my list were: car accident, angry patient gone psycho, and eaten by a crocodile. I know that the last one seems a little far fetched, but he does live in Australia and the only thing I really know about Australia is they produce really hot accents and that they have crocodiles (or is it alligators, or both, I don't know). He likes skiing; maybe he hit a tree or something. Maybe he drowned in ocean water, who knows? I'll tell you who: House, and the fact that he won't tell me is driving me insane.

"Flight 946, Chicago to Melbourne will be landing in five minutes if the passengers could please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you and I hope that you have enjoyed your flight."

HCHC H

"Eric!"

Foreman, after just getting off his flight, was astounded when two arms flung around his neck. When the woman pulled away he was surprised to see Cameron, her eyes brimming with tears. He grinned and pulled her into another hug.

"Cam, how are you?" He asked when they pulled away.

"I'm about as good as I can be, I guess," Cameron said, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. "I am just having trouble comprehending all of this, you know? I just can't believe that he's dead."

Foreman nodded. He bit his lip before replying: "Cam, do you think that he killed himself?"

Cameron's eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth, tears springing to her newly wiped eyes. "No, he wouldn't…" she whispered, not even really believing herself.

"It's just," Foreman paused, "I went looking through pictures-well all the ones I have of him, I mean the guy can't stand getting his picture taken; I mean, couldn't-and his eyes, they just looked so sad and haunted, I mean I know that he tried to hide it from us, but I think that he might have, you know?"

Cameron couldn't believe it. "Not Chase." She whispered.

"Come on, Cam, you and I both knew that Chase was always really distant. I guess neither of us just ever tried to figure out why."

"Well, good for you, ducklings,"

The two whirled around and were face to face with Dr. House, looking worn and somewhat aged. His cane was in his right hand and he had a sad smirk on his face.

"How on earth did you know that we would be here?" Foreman asked, incredulously.

House didn't answer, instead all that he said was, "Are you ready to come and learn how Chase died?"

HCHCHCH

So that is the end of chapter three. I know that I am leaving you hanging about how Chase died, but I had his explanation in this chapter before I decided that it was better as its own chapter altogether. I will have the next chapter up very soon so you shouldn't have to wait too long. Until then, thanks again for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Four years, eight months and one day ago:

House was sitting in the conference room at exactly 8:55 on a Tuesday morning. Cameron and Foreman he could hear walking down the hall together, they no doubt met in the elevator. However, Chase, who usually came in an hour or sometimes more early, wasn't to be found. Not here, nor in the clinic or the NICU or ICU.

"Hey, House," Cameron greeted when she and Foreman walked through the door seconds later. She frowned and stopped in her tracks as Foreman went to the coffeemaker. "Where is Chase? The ICU or something?" she asked.

House frowned. Lately he had been noticing differences in Chase. If possible, he was being even more withdrawn then normal, and he hadn't come to House to refill his anti-depressant prescription in months. As he pondered what to tell Cameron, it was only a minute before he decided that he wanted to talk to Chase before broadcasting that there was something wrong to Cameron.

"He has the day off."

This caused even Foreman to look at House shocked.

"Chase never takes days off, in all the time that I've been here," Cameron said, flabbergasted as she and Foreman both took seats at the table.

"All the more reason that he deserves this one day," House retorted.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHHCHCHCHCHHCHCCHHCHCHC

Nine hours later, House had not seen nor heard from Chase. That was why he stood here, outside Chase's apartment door trying to decide whether to knock, or just break in. In the end he decided to knock. But after five knocks in ten minutes, House frowned and merely picked the lock, looking around to make sure that there were no security cameras. There was one, but it was a rotating one and wasn't pointing towards him when he picked the lock and let himself in.

The first thing that House noticed was the darkness. Not one light was on and all of the blinds had to have been closed to make it this black. The second thing that he noticed was the smell. The smell, plus the apartment that the smell was coming from, almost made House sick to his stomach: alcohol.

Present:

"Chase was drinking?" Foreman asked, shocked.

House, Cameron and he were sitting in House's hotel room about half an hour after they had met at the airport.

"To be more specific, Chase was passed out when I got there," House told them.

"But- I don't understand- why?" Cameron asked.

"Well," House said, "I don't think that I can give you the exact reason, because not even I am completely sure but I will say that I think that it had something to do with his mother."

Cameron and Foreman looked at one another, confused.

"You know that they say that the children of addicts are two times more likely to become addicts themselves then those who grow up with parents who aren't addicts? Chase's mother was an addict; she was an alcoholic for pretty much his whole life, until she died from so many years of alcoholism when he was fifteen. He spent all of his time taking care of her, doing everything that he could think of to save her, but in the end he couldn't. I know that he has always felt as though he failed her.

Chase has always tried so hard to not become her; he never drank before I assume would be about a few months or so before I caught him. He didn't care anymore. About three months before Chase left, he stopped coming to me to refill his prescription of anti-depressants. I knew that he was really depressed but I wasn't sure how to call him on it. I'm not exactly a people person."

Four years, and eight months ago:

"Hey, House," Chase walked in looking noticeably worn. He was hunched over a little and his hair was uncombed and in his face. "What are you doing here so early?" He took a seat at his desk and began working on a crossword puzzle.

"I came in early to talk to you." House replied, not taking his eyes off the young duckling for a moment. "You weren't here yesterday."

Chase nodded, trying his best to concentrate on his puzzle and not on the man before him. _Where is he going with this? _Chase wondered, not knowing that House had been at his home that night.

"Yeah, I was feeling kind of sick," Chase replied and, if he didn't know otherwise, House totally would have bought it.

"Yeah, you look kind of sick,"

Chase looked up, "I'm fine now."

House narrowed his eyes. "Sure you are." He replied.

Present:

"So that's it?" Cameron asked, horrified, "You knew that Chase was drinking heavily and you did absolutely nothing about it?"

"A) I would have done something if there was something that I could do; and B) that would have been completely hypocritical of me." House answered.

"Hypocritical?" Cameron screeched. "You are _always_ being hypocritical what would that have mattered? This could have helped him if you hadn't been so damned selfish!"

"Don't go talking to me about being selfish, you are the one who used him and broke his heart, remember, it was only about three weeks after you told him that you used him and didn't have any feelings for him that he started drinking. If I have any blame in this then so do you!" House roared.

Cameron tried to fight back tears. She knew it was true; it was just so hard to consider herself responsible.

"You are not responsible, the only person responsible is Chase, he knew what he was doing the second he first opened that bottle of Vodka. He purposely drank knowing that he would become an alcoholic."

For the first time in half an hour, Foreman spoke up, "So that's it, he drank himself to death?" he asked.

House looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Yes he did, and the reason for it was, I assume, that he couldn't take the pain anymore. His mother caused him great grief when he was younger, and his father threatening to stop paying for his mother's rehab if Chase didn't agree to leave Seminary and go to medical school was very rough on him. He started on anti-depressants when he was fifteen. His mother left rehab and started drinking again, and died only three months after Chase left the Seminary. He felt too guilty to go back.

Chase stopped taking his anti-depressants when he started drinking, I assume, because he knew that they wouldn't mix well with the alcohol. You see, the alcohol was a way that he could forget all of his pain even for just a little while. I don't think that Chase was ever addicted to the alcohol; I think that he chose to drink; he wanted to kill himself in a way that was less obvious. He knew what he was doing."

Cameron had tears running down her cheeks and even Foreman looked like he might cry.

"I can't believe this," Foreman whispered.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Frowning, House got up and opened it. In the doorway stood a short, brown haired woman with a tear streaked face and rumpled clothing.

"Greg, I, um," She looked at her hands. "I found this in Robbie's bedside dresser. It's a letter that Robbie must have written before…" she trailed off before standing up straight again, "Anyways, it's addressed to the three of you. I thought that you would want to read it."

HCHCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Wow, I am so glad that you guys like the story, really! I really appreciate all of those who read it and I really really appreciate those who take the time to review, I love to hear your feedback on the story. Let me know what you think about this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear House, Cameron and Foreman (For your eyes only)

I would say 'if you're reading this letter I'm probably dead' but since that is a little overused I won't. See, I know that I'm dying, and I know that you think that me killing myself like this is immature, maybe you're even mad at me for not having the guts to stick it out. If these are your thoughts then there is nothing really that I can say to diverge your opinion, however I would like to try and maybe give some sort of an explanation as to why I have done this.

You know, writing this letter seemed like a much better idea in theory. I mean, I know for sure that House would come to my funeral the second that he heard of my death, but Cameron and Foreman (if you're reading this) I really am not completely sure about. I know that Cameron didn't like me, and I have always gathered that Foreman hated me, so there is a chance that they aren't even reading this because they didn't come, I suppose. I guess, though, that upon reading this House would have tracked Cameron and Foreman down and gotten them to read it, I don't know. Alright, I am definitely rambling here, and for that I apologize. To shorten up what was meant to be said in this sentence; I know that we haven't been the best of mates but you were all special to me, even though I know that I wasn't to you.

I know that in some ways you are blaming yourself for this, blaming yourself for not realizing (or in House's case for realizing and not doing anything about it) but you should know how thankful I am that you didn't notice. I wanted things to be over, there was no in between for me. I was in pain for a very, very, very long time and I didn't want to be in pain for any longer. You probably think that I wimped out or whatever you Americans say, but I didn't. As people, we are supposed to do what is best for us, and this was what was best for me.

House, you are probably wondering why I would choose to kill myself in the same way that my mum did, especially as you know how awful it was for me growing up with her. I chose it because it is slow and it is hard to tell what is going on. Cameron and Foreman, you didn't know that I started drinking three and a half months before I left. House, I know that you thought that I didn't know that you knew, but I did know. Thank you for not doing anything. I want you to know that as much as I would hate to admit it, I did see you as a father figure, and for your own satisfaction, you were a much better father then Rowan. Please, don't continue to torture yourself, let yourself out of your protective shell, it will make you much happier. As for me, forget about me. I know that you cared for me, and I thank you for that, I think that you are the second person (after Steph) to care about me, and I appreciate it. But don't beat yourself up over me; because this is what I want, this is what I planned. I will be happy now, in heaven with the Lord. Thank you, though, for all that you taught me, I hope that someday we'll meet again (just don't kill anybody and maybe go to church once a month or you can have one of my bible's and read it every once and a while or something). Thank you.

Cameron, I know that you didn't love me, and I hope that you found somebody that you do love, I really want you to be happy. I also know that you have done the math and know that I started drinking only a few days after you told me how you really felt, and I know that you are feeling a little guilty right now. I guess all that I can say to that is: don't. Cameron, there were a lot of things that led up to me drinking, me deciding to start down the path to death, and I guess you can say that being rejected by the only person that I ever loved (that wasn't my mum and my best friend Steph, but those were a totally different love, again with the rambling, sorry) was the straw that broke the camel's back. Don't worry about what happened to me, just be happy. Maybe have a few kids, you would be a great mum. Just promise me that if you do have kids that you will be a little less Cameron with them. By that I mean, don't be so much of a pushover that you let them walk all over you, but don't be too strict that they will end up hating you. Then again, I'm depressed and currently in the middle of committing slow suicide so maybe you shouldn't be taking parenting advice from me. Maybe forget about what I said.

Foreman, I've got to say that you are the hardest to write to, mainly because you and I were never that close. I guess all that I have to say is that it was a pleasure knowing you and move on. You see, I know that you are a great doctor, and so do you, so me mentioning it would really do nothing for you would it? I was blessed with getting to meet you, because you really were a great sort-of-friend despite that we never agreed on anything. You tried to help me when you thought that I was upset about something, and though I always felt that you were only doing it for the satisfaction of being one up on me, I appreciate it, even if I didn't ever really put your advice to use.

So, I guess that this is it, then. So, I just want to say goodbye I guess. I know that none of you believe, and that's fine, but I have to say that I hope that you go to heaven (in a very long time), because I think that all of you deserve that. Thanks again,

Robert Rhys Ryan Chase

(Doctor Chase)

With a tear rolling down his cheek, House folded the letter neatly and put it back in the envelope. He turned to his two ex-ducklings, who were both equally upset.

"I didn't hate him," Foreman said, barely above a whisper.

"Neither did I," Cameron replied.

The girl next to the door smiled, tears running down her face. "He knew that, deep down I think that he knew that."

Cameron frowned at her, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Stephanie, Robbie's best friend," the girl replied, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to arrange with his lawyer a will reading after his funeral, and I also have some last minute details on his funeral to arrange. The church doesn't want to play the song that Robbie picked out so I need to find another one that I think he would like."

"Why are you planning this and not his family?" Cameron asked, "And he picked out his own funeral songs?"

"He knew that he was dying, Miss Cameron," Stephanie said with narrowed eyes. "And I am the only family that Robbie has." She glared at Cameron one last time before walking out the door and quietly shutting it behind her.

"Well, she was rude," Cameron huffed.

House turned to her, "Her best friend just died, give her a break, Cameron. Not to mention, I know that Chase didn't blame you or anything, but to her, you telling Chase that you 'used and abused' him was the straw that broke the camel's back. To her, you are the reason that he started drinking."

"Well, it's not my fault," Cameron said defensively.

"I never said that it was," House sighed, "Now go to your rooms that I booked for you across the hall and I'll see you in the morning for the funeral."

"House," Foreman said.

"NO," House replied, "Go, I'll see you in the morning," And with that, he pushed Foreman and Cameron out the door and shut it in their face.

"He didn't give us the keys to our rooms," Foreman frowned.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH

Sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been really busy, but I have a pretty easy week, so I should get another chapter up by Thursday, although I cannot promise anything. Thank you so much and please tell me what you think about this.


	6. Chapter 6

Be Thou my Vision, O Lord of my heart;  
Naught be all else to me, save that Thou art  
Thou my best Thought, by day or by night,  
Waking or sleeping, Thy presence my light.

Be Thou my Wisdom, and Thou my true Word;  
I ever with Thee and Thou with me, Lord;  
Thou my great Father, I Thy true son;  
Thou in me dwelling, and I with Thee one.

Be Thou my battle Shield, Sword for the fight;  
Be Thou my Dignity, Thou my Delight;  
Thou my soul's Shelter, Thou my high Tower:  
Raise Thou me heavenward, O Power of my power.

Riches I heed not, nor man's empty praise,  
Thou mine Inheritance, now and always:  
Thou and Thou only, first in my heart,  
High King of heaven, my Treasure Thou art.

High King of heaven, my victory won,  
May I reach heaven's joys, O bright heaven's Sun!  
Heart of my own heart, whatever befall,  
Still be my Vision, O Ruler of all.

"Be Thou my Vision," Stephanie Dashund stood at the podium at the funeral for her best friend, Robert Chase. In the seats before her were only a few select people that included Drs. House, Foreman, Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson, and Stephanie's own brother, Jonathon who had known Chase for as long as she had. "This was Robbie Chase's favourite song. At church, he would always get so excited to sing this song and even during his final days…" she trailed off and bit her lip as she tried to keep from weeping too much. "Robbie and I, we were the best of friends. Robbie's parents, however, didn't give a rat's behind about him, though he loved his mother very much, and mostly just spited his father. Whenever his mother would beat him or his father would yell at him, he would sneak to my house next door and climb in my window, and I would sing him to sleep and I would hold him while he cried. I would sing him this song. He always said that I could have made it as a singer, but that he was glad that I didn't because then I would have gotten all famous and forgotten about him. I could never forget about him. I was with him when he died. He knew it was coming and I came over and I lay in bed with him and he held me and he sang me this song and then I sang it to him when he was finished. As I finished the song, Robbie died. I will forever remember this song and I will always associate it to Robbie. And I hope that you will too. Thank you."

It was silent as Stephanie walked down from the podium and the priest walked back up. As they said their final prayers, the doctors all couldn't help but think about how it was too soon for him, at only thirty one years old.

Dr. House had seen the signs; he knew that someday he would get that phone call. Dr. Cameron was blatantly naïve towards his pain, she never expected for this to happen. Dr. Foreman had always known that Chase was hiding something; he just wished that he had known what so that he could have helped Chase. Dr. Cuddy had noticed something off about Chase the moment she met him, but had pushed it aside and hadn't given it much thought: now she regrets it. Dr. Wilson was still in complete awe over what had happened, but mostly he couldn't believe that his best friend hadn't told him about Chase.

As tears slid down everyone's cheeks, it was impossible for them not to wonder _what if?_ What if…they had been a little less condescending, a little nicer? What if….they had asked him what was wrong, just once? What if…they had forgotten their own ignorance, and seen through Chase's sleek armour? What if…they had been friends to him, as he had tried to be to them?

When Chase's body had been brought in and they had blessed him with holy water, was the first time that the five were seeing Chase's religion. Through the prayer, they all couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the Catholicism that was being practiced, as none of them were Catholic themselves, and Wilson was Jewish.

After the service was finished, they all went to look at Chase before the coffin was closed for good and he was taken to be buried. They were scared when they approached, but what they saw was amazing. Chase had never looked so good. Not good as in feeling good sense, but good as in happy. Chase had always looked like a cross between ultra tense and ultra relaxed. He had held up this armour that nobody could see through, and suddenly that was all gone. He lay there looking more peaceful then any of them had ever seen anyone look before.

"He's happy,"

They turned around to see the tearful Stephanie smiling weakly at them, "He and I will be together again someday, we will in heaven."

They all nodded, even though none of them really believed this, they found it comforting thinking about Chase in heaven rather than him just being dead.

Stephanie turned to Cuddy and looked her over a little. "Are you Doctor Lisa Cuddy?" she asked.

Cuddy looked a little shocked, but quickly nodded, "Yes, I am," she said.

Stephanie held out a piece of paper to her and they all looked at it, noticing that it was a check written out to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for…

"Three million dollars?" Cuddy asked.

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah, he said that it could cover House's malpractice lawsuits for a month."

Cuddy had even more tears in her eyes at the check.

"You had the reading of the will already; shouldn't that be after the funeral?" House asked.

Stephanie shook her head, "The lawyer asked to do it beforehand; apparently he's a really busy guy." She paused before continuing. "Dr. Cameron, you got twenty five thousand dollars, Dr. Foreman, you got his house in Namibia and ten thousand dollars, he said that you used to talk about working in Africa someday. Dr. House, you got thirty thousand dollars and Wilson you got ten thousand, he said you could use it to pay for your next wedding. That's everything." They were all in shock as she handed them checks and told Foreman that he should be expecting the deed to the house in the mail very soon.

"I guess you can go back to your lives now," Stephanie gave them a small smile.

And they did. However knowing that Chase should not have had to have cut his own life so short; knowing that they may have been able to help him before it was too late…and they would regret it forever.

The end.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHCHHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHCCHCH

Wow, so that chapter took a lot longer than expected, but I think that its okay. I wouldn't call it the best thing that I've ever written, though. I would, however, love to hear your thoughts on this final chapter. Thank you to all those who have read this story and those who also took the time to review. Thanks again, One-Two.


End file.
